User blog:Tricoro/PSA: Now's the Right Time to Play Cookie Run
This PSA is not aimed towards existing players. Instead, this PSA is intended to players who have never tried Cookie Run before, or have to start over. So, you've seen the trailer. You've seen your friends played it. You saw your friends inviting you to the game. You actually wanted to try to play, but feel unsure of yourself. If you're unsure when's the right time to start playing, let me tell you. Today is the right time to play. Actually, you will have time from now up to May 11-15 to start playing Cookie Run to get the maximum out of the game without paying much. The big reason being is that Cookie Run's New Season is "Coming Soon"! Here's a sneak peek video of what's coming next. At some point in some period, Cookie Run will bring a huge update to the game which revamp the game as a whole. For the record, Cookie Run's Huge Update is always about bringing an all-new episode for users to try. Since the introduction of Season 4, which is the current one, they bring the Episode system which they are able to bring more than one episode compared to the previous one. As quoted in our Cookie Run article, there are four seasons in the game: *'S1: Cookie Run' - January 23, 2014 *'S2: Cookie Run: 2nd Story' - May 28, 2014 *'S3: Cookie Run: Edge of the World' - October 20, 2014 *'S4: Cookie Run: New World' - December 18, 2014 With the usual 5-months timing window, it means that the current season is almost at its end. Although they never told us consumers when exactly is the release date, they always teased us with a glimpse of the new season. The next season is no exception. The Thai and Japanese LINE page has a special website that promoted the new season, which you can check it out here: *Thailand: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/th *Japan: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/ja In it, players are able to sign up to get a free 100 and the new Cream Choux Cookie (Japanese Transliteration), as well as some information about what's coming on the new season. Alright, it's obvious that the game will have a new season, but why do we need to play the game right now? I'm glad you asked. Every time a new season kicks in, the game will always refresh their Invite Event as well as their Coupon Code event in celebration, so that both active and idle players can return to the game. What makes it special is that traditionally, Invite Event can give you up to 100 and Coupon Code can give you UP TO 300! That's a whopping 400 already to play! If you haven't played the game, you can see that 400 is quite a huge number. You can spend almost anything by crystals and still sufficient enough to keep some. Now, after knowing this, here's the catch. The thing is, even though the current season is about to end, their current Invite Event and Coupon Codes is not over yet. That's right. If you signed up today until around mid-May, you can enter the Invite Event and Coupon Code for this season, and then, when the new season kicks in, you can enter another Invite Event and Coupon Code for the next season in less than 1-2 weeks! It means if you sign up now, you are able to harness 800! If 400 is a huge number, imagine with 800! Oh, and once you signed up to the game, it's also good to pre-register the newsletter above to get that free 100 and the new cookie once we get the new season. You may click here on how to sign-up for those who cannot read Japanese or Thai. We believe that all LINE users, regardless whether your account is tied in Thailand or Japan or not, are able to pre-register for the new season. Well, an addition of 100, which makes it a total of 900! Well. Who doesn't want to get a total of 900 on your first game? If you're too late, then you are only able to get the crystals from the new event. Which is also a lot, but you get much less than if you tie your LINE account to Cookie Run today. Now I know that this is just a personal prediction. But judging by the previous seasons and patterns, new Invite Event and new Coupon Codes are VERY likely to happen. What's less likely is how much the Coupon Code will grant us. On Season 2, the Coupon Codes only give us 100, while Season 3 and 4 gives us a huge amount of 300. We are not sure how much the new one will give us. Anyway, if you're unsure what to do, here's the step by step: In the Current Season, you should You can either wait for the new season or start and explore the game. But when the new season kicks in, it's time to do the rest of the combo: If you missed the current season, you can only get the bottom one, like I said up above. In conclusion, if you're still unsure whether or not you want to start, now's the perfect time. I hope this article can convince you to play Cookie Run now. If you don't really want to play, you can still sign up for 900 and just leave it there, in case if you wanted Also, if you don't think you can match with your friend who played almost a year, you can view our guide here for the fastest way to rank up: Beginner's Guide to Cookie Run If you really do play Cookie Run, then welcome! This wiki will also help you provide the most comprehensive information you can ever find. If you're really interested in this game, consider . We will wait for you :) Category:Community News Category:Blog posts